Today, advancements in television systems provide a wide variety of services and application for television users. One such advancement is interactive television (“iTV”). In an iTV environment, a TV user can interact with a broadcast or service being provided on the TV. For example, a broadcast may include enhanced, interactive content (“interactive content”) such as a Universal Resource Locator (URL) address in which a TV user can select to access a website on the Internet or World Wide Web at the selected URL address.
In current iTV systems, if a broadcaster wants to broadcast programs with interactive content, the broadcaster must manually modify each program to add the interactive content prior to broadcasting. As such, a disadvantage of using current iTV is the substantial effort required to add interactive content to broadcast programs. Another disadvantage of using current iTV systems is the unwanted delay in deploying interactive content with broadcast programs.